Chippewa MI
by lilwashu287
Summary: The story follows the residents of this small township of Michigan. A small suburb that minds its own business. This is based in the summer of 1981, off of the short-lived Freaks and Geeks. What is the perspective of the people of the township? Here's the answer Freaks and Geeks is not my property of course. All character credits go to the owners.
1. Chapter 1: In the Van Man

**In the Van Man**

As Lindsay looked out the window of the VW bus gazing at the landscape, she wondered if she was going to get away with the lie she told her parents. She sighed and visually took in the various fields of livestock and the buildings of the small towns the small bus putted through. She looked over at a sleeping Kim whose blonde hair was wafting in the wind as she rested her head on the door frame of the window of the front passenger seat, trying to stay cool. Kim always seemed so energetic and ballsy. But the hot summer of 1981 was getting to her, and the bus had no air conditioning. The heat of the South and the Midwest is different than the heat in Michigan. Thank God for the swimsuits and shorts they bought from some roadside vendor. Although they were in light clothes, the heat still made beads of sweat form and dried out mouths. This made Kim moodier than usual. Therefore a dead silence echoed in the van, because no one wanted to set Kim off for any reason. The other reason for the silence was because they had the dates off, and the Dead weren't beginning their tour again until July 2nd in Houston. Not June 2nd. Idiots...

Now their little adventure had turned into a road trip to Canada. Lindsay lamented to herself that she just had to be adventurous and free willing, she couldn't have just waited to check the facts before trusting the hold-over hippies Laurie and Freddie. After being on the road with them for five days, Lindsay took inventory of her newfound friends and her old ones.

Lindsay remembered how Laurie had been in their freshman and sophomore year. Very smart and uptight at times, she was a cheerleader and a young Republican. Then Laurie broke her ankle and wrist at a homecoming game while doing a somersault, and it changed her. Over the next couple years, she quit all of the activities she was in and became what she is today.

Lindsay looked over at Laurie's petite figure sleeping on the van's floor without a care in the world, snoring away and smiling at the same time. Then Lindsay looked to Freddie driving the van. He had a stern look on his face, eyes affixed to the road diligently. His beard was insanely bushy and his hair was long. He looked similar to Jesus but much skinnier, if that is even possible.

Lindsay remembered him from freshman year. Freddie was obsessed with Star Wars. A few times he dressed as Luke Skywalker, as if it was his everyday wear. He drew a Darth Vader helmet on his locker and his then-girlfriend wore Leia's side buns. His obsession seemed to stop when he was suspended for a few weeks because he hit Mr. Kowchevski in the face with a lightsaber by accident-at least, probably it was an accident. This implemented the rule of no costumes at school, as if that rule was needed. At that time Lindsay was too afraid to even talk to him; her focus was Mathletes and church. Wow, times have changed.

Freddie and Laurie began going out at the beginning of junior year and slowly transitioned into dead heads. Lindsay thought to herself, "That's what the music does to you, it changes you mentally and spiritually". People who are looking to come out of their shells discover that they are more than grades, friends, school clubs, or cultural anomalies.

Just then Lindsay heard Kim rustle awake. "Hey Loser!" she yelled at Freddie.

"What, Man!?," he snapped at Kim as he was pulled out of the hypnosis of driving.

"Why the hell are we in Missouri?! That sign just said 'Welcome to Missouri'!" Kim yelled.

"We are lost man, just lost," Freddie chuckled.

Laurie snickered as she lay on the floor of the van. Lindsay ducked her head down and smiled and pretended to pick at the bright blue shag carpeting on the van's floor.

"The plan is to go to Canada, score some weed, and come back and be in a daze for the rest of the summer. An' we need to take the quickest way back because my Mom thinks I am at the geek summit with the brain back there."

"Hey you decided to tag along, Brain," said Lindsay

"Little woman, I earned this trip-Daniel is a working asshole and I worked my ass off to get A's and pass my classes. An' my bitch of a Mom can now focus on her baby boy and fat-ass husband," Kim growled. "I need to meet someone other than Daniel, there is no one in Chippewa, so bored with his ass. GOD I HATE THIS HEAT!"

"Hey you got a guy right here," snorted Freddie as he grabbed Kim's left arm.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Mac. Don't touch me, and take a bath!" Kim scoffed.

"Woof," said Freddie.

Lindsay heard a chuckle from Laurie again. "Hey Kim, that's my man meat, but I can share if you are willing to trade for Daniel," said Laurie.

"No thanks, and I will give you Daniel for free. Watch out, he is dumb as a box of rocks" scoffed Kim again.

"We can throw in Nick as well, two for one," Lindsay interjected.

All four began to laugh at the mere thought.

"Oh my God, Nick and Daniel, dumb and crazy," Kim laughed. "I can't believe all of the lies I had to tell just to be alone with Daniel. The boinking wasn't even worth it, couldn't even feel it." Kim thrust her hips, "Hump, hump, sleep, blech!"

"Ugh! Gnarly info!" shouted everyone else in the van at Kim, along with a boisterous laugh.

Lindsay began to remember the incredible lie Kim told her mother. She couldn't believe Kim's Mom bought yet another ruse. Kim didn't particularly care for the band itself, but it was good to have her along since Lindsay didn't really know Laurie and Freddie. Lindsay remembered Kim's well-crafted lie: she said that she wanted to learn more about the Law program at the University of Michigan. And that she needed to go with Lindsay, because she had a free room in the dorms. Kim's Mom reluctantly agreed; a part of Lindsay and Kim was suspicious on how easily her Mom bought it. This made Lindsay's stomach turn-maybe they would be set up, and grounded for eternity when they made it back home.

However, since January Lindsay noticed Kim's Mom had laid off of her. This was after the period when Kim was mad at Lindsay because Kim's Mom told Lindsay's parents Kim was a dumb slut, in so few words. The confrontation seemed to motivate Kim to go to class and take school more seriously, since she didn't want to be seen as a "dumb slut." Kim's Mom seemed to be more attentive to her brother and stepfather over the following months, and the lack of attention made Kim feel alone. Kim confided in Lindsay about this around April. Kim's Mom didn't even check with Lindsay's parents for more information on the summit. Lindsay's parents had no clue she was with Kim and Lindsay wanted to keep it that way. The mere idea of her parents finding out made Lindsay's heart race. They tolerate Kim and her antics, but to sneak away and get caught with her. . . . All hell would break loose.

But maybe Kim's Mom gave up and changed her focus to people other than her baby girl, as Kim was nicknamed by her. Surprisingly, all her Mom asked was she at least check in once a day; maybe the crazy woman finally trusted her daughter. Lindsay's heart slowed and stomach calmed down a bit more as she continued to overanalyze.

Kim then shouted "Pull over at this next gas station! I have to call the wicked psycho of the West."

"Right Chief!" chuckled Freddie.

"Then I am driving, freaking hippie. You are still tripping hard off of those shrooms we got in Houston," said Kim reluctantly.

Lindsay's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD PULL OVER! I have to puke!" shouted Lindsay.

In the back of her mind as she leaned over the bushes on the side of the road as Kim held back her long brown hair, Lindsay wondered what everyone else was doing at home while she was on this long, and dangerous strange-trip…


	2. Chapter 2 : A Cinderella Story

**A Cinderella Story at the Snack Stand**

Back in Chippewa, Michigan, the day was sunny and warm; not too hot, not too cold. It was a perfect day for Sam and the guys to start their part-time summer jobs at the new snack stand at the new Chippewa Country Club pool. Their plan was to have their own money so they could "afford" new girlfriends. They decided upon this ingenious idea after seeing the movie "Caddyshack". It gave them the idea that country clubs are crawling with lonely rich girls. Sheesh.

They all had their white polos, khaki shorts (ironed & starched with that perfect pleat), bright white socks, brown belts, and brand new white shoes. Each of the boys got a haircut and looked sharp for their first day of work. The plan was in motion, and it would work!

"I am telling you, this place is crawling with hot chicks. This is perfect. We'll each have a beautiful girl on our shoulders for our sophomore year. Popularity is ours!" said Neal.

Sam laughed, "I know this place is crawling, but how are we going to talk them?" His voice then squeaked the all too familiar beginning-of-puberty voice change experience.

"Why do we need one to be popular? I just want a girlfriend. A girl that doesn't go to our school and doesn't know how we really are," said Bill. He looked up from wiping the stove and smiled, "Well here comes one now."

A tall slender raven haired girl in a bright blue bikini walked up to the counter with a paper soda cup in her hands. Her long straight black hair blew with the wind. She walked towards the boys' snack stand, a vision of a pool goddess danced in their heads.

"Are there free refills on pop?" she said, blatantly ignoring the sign that said no refills, pushing her paper cup towards the awestruck Sam as she leaned forward a bit. Sam's pulse jumped and his jaw dropped.

She giggled and smiled with braces on her teeth, her skin red from the sun, the beginnings of a sun tan. Her hair settled framing her round face. She flashed her long eyelashes that framed her almond-shaped, brown eyes perfectly.

"Uh…" stammered Bill.

"Oh yeah on the house" interjected Neal as he dutifully filled the cup with Coke and a little bit of ice.

"Wow, thanks!" She stood up straight and turned towards Neal, smiling as she took the refilled paper cup. "I'll see you later." She turned and walked away. Neal's heartbeat was audible to the boys.

"Not too much later, ha ha!" Neal blurted obnoxiously. The girl continued to walk away, soda in hand, heading to her chair to lie in the sun some more.

Sam finally managed to close his jaw and said, "Wow, these hot rich girls are like… like something out of Charlie's Angels."

"Yeah, so hot! They'll gladly take money from your check, or get you fired!" snapped Millie Kentner. She was standing in the doorway to her office, with her 5 foot 8 inch slender figure. She was dressed in a similar style to the boys, but had on a black pencil skirt that stopped at her knees, and a pair of black pumps. Millie looked like an adult in her uniform, and her long brown hair piled up in a bun on the top of her head just brought the adult professional appearance full circle. The boys had only one obstacle to a summer of hot rich pool girls, and that was their boss Millie.

"You guys have to keep your hormones under control and know we are entrusted to run this snack stand efficiently and be profitable! This is why I am the manager and you are not! Now get back to work! Neal, come back to my office now!" Millie barked.

Neal slumped a bit, ducked his head down, and followed Millie.

They didn't like this bossy and mean side of Millie. She was always so kind and gentle to everything and everyone. She used to be Lindsay's best friend and was nothing more than a Mathlete. However, Millie's parents were part of the country club's board of directors, and two of the founding members. This led to her shoe-in as the manager of the snack stand for the summer. Sadly to their dismay, it had turned her into a power-hungry superwoman.

"Now you listen to me-!" Sam could hear her yelling at Neal from the office.

"Man, what is her problem?" whined Sam under his voice.

"I don't know, but does she seem hotter?" whispered Bill.

"Ugh!" Shuddered Sam. "No! She is evil and I don't know if these girls will be worth it! I'll go work at the mall. Those girls are cooler, less snobby, and they don't yell!" he whined.

As Neal walked out of the office, a smirk danced across his face. Millie came out after him, red in the face and spitting fire. She filled the hand-washing sink with cold water and bent over to dip her face in. She then stood up, dried her face with a paper towel, and pulled the plug for the drain.

"Okay, I need a break from you dimwits. I'm going to the lobby and I'm going sit to for a bit. Don't give anything else way for free, I mean it! Or you are all fired! I will inventory, I mean it!" Millie then stomped out of the stand and up the steps into the clubhouse lobby.

"Heh. She'll be all right," chuckled Neal.

"Geez, Neal, don't blow this for us! All of the jobs for our age was filled in March, we need money for girls, and you aren't blowing this for me! Not a lot of steady work for fifteen-year-olds," exclaimed Bill. He threw down his wash cloth and washed his hands.

"Look, guys, my dad is on the board and so is Sam's dad. All Millie can do is yell at us and threaten. This is a cake walk. Big whoop, she took fifty cents out of my upcoming check. Not going to cry about that," said Neal.

"Yeah but my Dad isn't on the board, so shut up, rich boy!" Said Bill.

"No, your soon-to-be dad is a gym teacher. What is it? Is he running for school board next? HA HA!" said Neil sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least my soon-to-be dad won't sleep with anything with a skirt, so shut up!" barked Bill.

After Bill finished his sentence Neal threw a handful of ice at his face. Bill ducked to the ground, and the ice hit Sam.

"What the hell, Neal?!" Sam picked the ice up off of the floor and threw it back at Neal.

Neal then threw an empty paper cup from the garbage can next to him at Sam. This time it bounced off Sam and hit Bill.

"Bullseye! HO HO!" laughed Neal.

Bill then picked up his washcloth and began to spin it above his head charging at Neal. "C'mere, you little jerk!"

Neal then ran, knocking over the chip display on the edge of the counter. Bill tackled Neal to the ground.

Sam yelled, "AHHH! I just put that together this morning!" He then jumped on top of Neal and Bill and began to throw blows at each of them. They turned into a cloud of fists and flailing feet.

At this time a crowd was forming outside of the snack stand. The people in swimsuits stood in awe at the epic fight between these three teenaged boys.

"NEAL! BILL! SAM!" screeched Millie from the employee entrance doorway with her hands on her hips, eyes lit with flames. "What on EARTH?! STOP THAT! Clean this up! And take care of these customers!"

"Sorry, everyone," she said

The boys stopped and straightened up their clothes and washed their hands. Neal grabbed a broom and began to sweep up the mess. Sam and the rest began to take orders, cook hotdogs and burgers, then serve them to the the customers.

xxxxxxxx

Their work day was coming to a close. Millie was going over the totals with Sam and instructing him on how to properly close out his drawer. Sam looked at the clock and it was ten minutes until 6:00pm.

"Now remember" said Millie "Always close the shutters when counting down. You don't want to get robbed, and it lets customers know we are completely closed."

She then scowled at Neal in the background dancing with the mop. "Neal, I swear to God! You will be seeing him soon!" She screeched. Neal began to mop properly. Bill was finishing the restocking of snack and various foods for the next day.

"Okay! Is there anything else we need to do, boss?" said Neal and Sam.

"Let me inspect," said Millie. All three guys rolled their eyes. "No, this all looks good. Bill, you missed some of the pop. We need some more Faygo. Orange, Lime, and uh-Grape. Also, we need some more Coke. I will help you get it from the store room in the clubhouse. You other two are free to go. Make sure to look at the schedule to see when you are supposed to come in tomorrow."

Then Sam and Neal looked at the clip board hanging on the wall with the schedule for the rest of the month of June. Then the two left, and it was just Millie and Bill.

Millie said, "Hang on a second." She sat in her office, then took off her black pumps and put on a pair of white Keds. Then she then took the hair tie out of her hair, releasing the large bun she had on her head. Her hair unraveled like a ribbon, cascading around her delicate neck. She unbuttoned her three buttons on her polo to the bottom button and popped her chest out to untuck her shirt. This revealed a glimpse of cleavage surrounded by a lacy tank top. She then took the money deposit bag and began to seal it with her mouth, humming a hymn she knew from church.

Bill then gulped and tried not to think of the sexy librarian he saw in his mom's fiancé's Playboy porno, he snuck and watched one winters day. She did the same thing before taking off her clothes-and Millie was beginning to do that now.

He couldn't help it. Millie changed from his Sunday school teacher and Bible camp counselor to this. She was now hot and he didn't know what to do. But what he did know was that something was growing and he couldn't stop it; his pants were definitely getting tighter. 'Damn Khakis, nothing to the imagination!' Bill leaned facing the wall, pretending to blow his nose, trying to think of dead kittens and ice fishing. Trying to think of anything but Millie and Playboy.

"Bill are you alright?" asked Millie in a concerned voice from her office chair.

"NO, NO- I am fine!" He looked back with a red face at the concerned Millie. "Look um... I will get the boxes of pop and be right back!" Bill then raced out of the shack facing away from Millie. A gust of wind followed him.

Millie sat with her hair disheveled and a confused look on her face. She just blinked with her mouth agape, saying "What just happened? God Blessed what a dimwit."


End file.
